<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vamo da cycle by MKYouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222610">vamo da cycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth'>MKYouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack but serioused (probably) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely NOTHING Taken Seriously, Based on that one Kyra Fancam, Crack, Not Beta Read, Title from Ari's poor interpretation of lyrics, technomaid, that needs to be a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno poorly interprets when his maid costume for MCC will arrive and suffers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(not really tbh), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack but serioused (probably) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vamo da cycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This dude named Michael used to vamo da cycle<br/>Dick bigger than a tower I ain't talkin ‘bout eiffels<br/>Real country ass let me play with his rifle<br/>Pussy put his ass to sleep now he's callin’ me nyquil<br/>~ Kyra technolovebot (Ari villainnit?)</p><p>enjoy ig idk I wrote this in a feverish session that was less than an hour long</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno has made a lot of decisions in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t categorize them all as good or bad, it wasn’t as black and white as that. One day he’d stay up past his personal given bedtime to work a bit harder on his online potato farm, or study a bit harder for an upcoming test or quiz. Some days he’d skip a meal in favor of having a bit of fun with his friends, none were truly good or bad. They’d have negatives and positives. That’s how he looked at most of his actions, nothing was purely evil but nothing was going to boot him straight to heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, this particular decision was a nut to crack with that way of thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before we upack, we need some background on this closed suitcase first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 1st, 2020. He’d been cooped up in his room all day, working on this and that online- reading and watching the MCC announcements that had quite recently come out. Nothing special that daym nothing he’d be able to grab and go “YOU CAUSED THIS ISSUE!”. Everything was a blank slate, the perfect place for something to stir in. A new month coming to soon close the year, new opportunities and new plots to unfold in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 8th, 2020. Costumes are required for the event. His indirects that fateful day had been flooded with the first wave of fan excitement, fan skins, and all sorts of ideas that they’d usually fuel to him. Nothing all that different from usual, just a fun little thing Scott and the rest of Noxcrew had them do to set up a bit of hype for the event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 15th, 2020. He’d noticed a recurring pattern with the costuming, and with only less than a week left until the event he considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he put the maid outfit on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His minecraft skin, of course. He wasn’t one to use facecam or really, well, wear a maid outfit for show. That wasn’t his job, that was Finnsters, and he’d been sure the guy would do it when the opportunity rose anyway. Despite all this, the idea nagged at the back of his mind no matter what he did. He ignored it, that’s TechnoHmm, and he wasn’t going to apply his own channel member emotes to real life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 20th.</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Fuck. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d cracked, like an egg on the side of a kitchen counter. Peer pressure- his OWN FANS bullying him into putting the thigh highs and maid dress on! What the fuck! They’d not even known either, and that’s what made him grimace about it all the most. His own fans didn’t know that on the 20th of October, 2020, at exactly 10:48PM the infamous Technoblade (@Technothepig on twitter) had bought some cheap womens maid outfit off of amazon in hopes of pulling a fat funny on his entire audience in time for MCC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 24th, 2020.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dress did not make it intime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but his flimsy little go pro camera he’d borrowed from the depths of Phil’s tool garage hadn’t even turned on for facecam anyway; so he’d continued on with MCC using some random fan vampire skin and ignored his failed plans in order to win MCC. A fate which he did not succeed in, whatsoever, in fact he scored the lowest he ever had in all the years he’d attended the cirual minecraft tournament. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, for most men, boys, people in general. This wouldn’t be that much of an issue, you’d cancel the order, get your refund, and move on with life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The issue, for Technoblade, Technothepig, PIG++++ and whatever the fuck else titles he has amazon order had already shipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now kids, there’s a time in all of our lives where we have to think about what we’ve done and try to improve, live and forget, learn from your mistakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October 26th, 2020.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, unlike the thousands of Americans out there… never seemed to learn that lesson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now you might be asking me, “MKYouth on AO3, why are you saying this? What could Techno have possibly done to make you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, my dear reader; I’m here to tell you that this man KNEW that his fans never knew about the dress, he KNEW he could have returned the dress, but Technoblade is a stubborn, stubborn man and he took that box inside and sealed his fate. He didn’t return it. As my mother would say, “I ain’t ever raised no quitter.” And it seems Techno’s mom didn’t either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now we arrive to the present my dear friend, 767 words into this sad sad “vamo da cycle” fanfic inspired by that terrifying fancam Kyra made and that unfortunate (but really goddamn funny) miss hearing of words Ari performed only like- what- 10 hours before I decided to sit down and write this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God- that's besides the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 26th is here, and Technoblade makes his transformation into the iconic figure we all know and love… Technomaid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mulls over all of his life choices in that moment. Looking over himself in the mirror and seeing the uncanny resemblance he has to the pig eared anime boy all his fans seem to love putting in effeminate clothing. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when they did that; he just found it a bit, a lot- very odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man, the myth, the legend Technoblade has trouble finding the positives in this situation to make it a morally grey decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then as quickly as this shitty fanfic came out of thin air; Wilbur walks into the room, and Techno feels his entire body go through all eleven stages of grief in the span of .290432 seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acceptance is not one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>TECHNO?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If infliction of the voice could kill Techno can imagine Wilburs throwing him around the room like a baby and its rattle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns away from the wall mirror with the most shame a man can carry, feet shuffling on the floor as a jester when he fails to make the king laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next noise Wilbur makes can only be described as when you let text to speech go off on a fancam that starts with a j and a k, like “JKGHLFDGLFD”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I wasn’t the writer I am this would be a very different scene, I think. Anyway, The Blade factkins that one gif of Goofy in the pool for a good second or so and then definitely ascends for a good ten. The human body can only handle so much before it substitutes pain for euphoria, and in those moments techno probably met god or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was definitely the rare “completely bad decision”. Techno couldn’t tell you when it became that, at the start there was some kind of motivation- now it died and all that was left to build on was an ashy coffin and the man somehow managed to do that. Not a good thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill me Wilbur.” He mutters through the pain, the literal physical agony. Maybe he was allergic to the fabric, maybe he was a dramatic bitch. Either way he wished death upon himself, he needed it quick and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur wheezes like a strangled goose, “WHHEATHTS TECHNOBALE WAH RE YOU STONGKDJLDSFPOSI”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What lovely insight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur I want you to bludgeon me with your fists, I want to die, quick. Whatever way you can manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JAAJWGAWHGAG”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno feels a single tear fall down his face, might've been the wind too I don't know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want the strangulation you're experiencing Wilbur… please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHAHWOERHAIEWJIGRSJEOIRJIEHJJGKDPOLRWOA”</span>
</p><p><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“How are you making those </span><em><span>noises.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is at this point that Techno realizes his pain is doing nothing but fueling the . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his ‘like younger brother but not because I am american’ friend dynamic dude guy and decides to stop. Just stop, all time around the two in this room could have ceased and you’d just have to blame it on the power of Technomaid. Of course it doesn’t but that's something to think about. Techno stops being in over dramatized pain (though the embarrassment of it all will leave his face flushed red for the next week; he can imagine).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHHIHHSjisose sgjer Technowhatareyou WEARINg?” WIlbur asks, very much out of breath and likely in some sort of chest pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technomaid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t argue that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep. Worst decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, do a dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have twitter stans, take pictures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not want to immortalize this moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nods, he understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, cya then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He promptly leaves the room, atmosphere suddenly back to how it was before he’d even entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is a technomonkaS moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now here is the learning moment, except not really because Technomaid is one of the most techoPog parts of his fandom brand and moving on from it would be a massive mistake. Technomaid has positives for all of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing he learns is to check delivery estimates, lock doors, and not wear maid costumes in real life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LULW </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alternate ending: thats some wet ass pussy</p><p>anyway, stream </p><p>https://twitter.com/technoIovebot/status/1320758184437428225?s=20 </p><p>mk out please read my real works</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>